Goddess of Time
by justsomerandomperson
Summary: Enter Goddess Kagome! Kagome is the goddess of Time and Link is running out of it! Kagome must help Link defeat Skull Kid. Can they get the mask back in time or are they going to fail? 2 Reviews and you'll get the next Chapter! Thanks!


Ages:

Skull Kid~19

Link~19

Kagome~18

_____________________________________________

In the land of Hyrule there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy... A boy who after battling evil and saving Hyrule, creapt away from a land that made him a legend... Done with battles he once waged across time. He embarked on a journey, a secret and personal journey... a journey in search for a beloved and invaluble friend... A friend with whom he parted ways when he fulfilled hes heroic destiny took place among legends...

Link was riding slowly and quietly along when suddenly two faires came out and suprised Epona. And so, Link fell and uncomfortably at that. He was unconsious. Skull Kid and a mindless (at the moment) Kagome walked up to him.

"You faires are great. I wonder what he has on him. This guy... That shoulden't be a problem." Skull Kid spoke.

"Skull Kid hurry up and get what ever this guy has so we can get out of here, now." Kagome said.

"No. I think I'll take my time geting geting his stuff!" Skull Kid yelled back.

Then Link woke up and he jumped on his horse and Rode away.

"You made him wake up Kagome! Just because your the Goddess of the Universe and Time it doesn't mean you can ruin my life!" Skull Kid yelled.

"Yes it does, and you know what else? I'M TIRED OF YOU SHIT! YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN FOR NOW ON! I'VE HAD IT!" She walked away from Skull Kid with fury in her eyes. Soon after she sighed. Snapping out of her trance. "Navi! Come here!"

"Yes?" Navi called out. "Kagome is that you? Kagome!!!"

"Hey, Navi. Do you know anyone else my age that isn't as brainless and idiotic as Skull Kid?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Remember Link? He has Blonde hair and Blue eyes, green outfit. You guys used to hang out with eachother." Navi explained, a little confused.

"Oh no, I can't believe it. I just saw him, Skull Kid was trying to steal from him. Come on Navi! He went this way! I just hope he didn't recongnize me yet." Kagome said.

In the backround you can here a distant soothing song...(I decieded to take out the song. A bit too cheesy)

Running through the forest, the light shinning through the trees casting a magical glow on her. Her blue eyes shinning unearthly. Her mind reeling as she searched for a young man. Finally she came to a town. Her eyes wandering through all the people, her fairy friend gazing with her. She spotted a familar green pointed hat and bursted into a run. Soon she was only a few feet from the man she was looking for. She stopped, instantly snatched his hat, and took off.

"Hey! Give me back my hat!"

"No, you should know to be on guard for your hat 24/7. I visit this village a lot!" Kagome laughed.

"Kagome, this isn't funny! Give me my hat back!"

"Hey, how come you don't have hat hair? I ripped the hat from you head and yet not one strand is out of place!"

"I don't know, nor do I care. No please, just give me back my hat." He demanded.

"Fine." She tossed his hat in his direction. "I still can't believe you don't have hat hair though. For me its just a distant dream." She sighed over-dramaticly.

"You really haven't changed a bit, have you?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Sigh. Well, I guess were stuck together."

"I guess so."

"How have you been?"

"Good, can't really complain. But life was really boring. So what about you? How have you been doing?"

"Fine. I saved Hyrule, defeated Ganondorf, and helped Princess Zelda bring peace to her Kingdom. You know, the usual." He uttered is a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I can really relate." Kagome replied before they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"So, my life will offically be boring from this point on."

"Don't count on it. I'm still here and your not getting rid of me that easily!" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, but its still not going to be as exciting as when I was fighting and killing monsters."

"So your looking for a new adventure right?"

"Yeah, what do you got in mind?"

"How about saving the world?"

"Huh?" Link asked confused.

"Oh come on, am I really the only one who sees that the moon is way too close to the earth? Is your sight really going that quickly Link? Look." She watched his eyes as he gazed up at the ever so huge moon... in the daytime... its not good... not good.

"...Damn." Link said, his eyes growing large.

"Yeah, come on. I have someone you should meet. Lets go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the town. Stopping in front of the clock tower. She glanced around to make sure no one saw them. She pushed open the doors, pulled Link in with her, and shut the doors. They were met face to face with the old Happy Mask Shop owner from the castle town square.

"Hello, nice to see you both again. I remember both of you when you came into the shop every so often. I wish we could have met on better terms, but a mask of mine was stolen. A mask with extreme powers. That is the reason why the moon is so close to the earth. A young man by the name of Skull Kid robbed me of the mask. (From here on, I'm just making this up cause I can't remember the rest of his little speach.) It was passed down in legend that the mask was created by the great ancestors of Hyrule. It was only worn by the strongest member of the community, for he could control the power it held without being taken over by the mask... but then he walked away from the village and away from his responsibility. The mask was put into someone else's hands and he ran from the village too, but his intentions were not like the lost member. His intentions were evil. But he was killed by the mask and the mask was handed down through generations never worn untill it was stolen from me. That is why I must ask something of the both of you. I need you to get me that mask back before something horrible happens. I will be leaving in 3 days. I must have the mask by the third day. I am counting on you two. Please, can I trust you two to do this for me?" (Looong paragraph! lol)

Kagome and Link looked at eachother and looked back at the man...

_____________________________________________

I am sooo sorry for not updating for a looong time. I could not get on the internet and my stupid computer lost all my files so I had to start from scratch. Once again. Sorry!


End file.
